Ayden McInnis
Background Born on November 7th, Ayden is the youngest son to True McInnis. Relatively quiet, Ayden tends to keep to himself either reading or working on his latest piece of art. He is an Investigator for the MLE. Family The youngest child of True McInnis and the 3rd oldest of the McInnis grandchildren , Ayden was born into the McInnis Family on November 7th. The McInnis family is very old. The oldest reporting of a McInnis know from 1556. 'Parents' *Mother: True McInnis. *Father: unknown 'Siblings' *Sister: Melody (Nee: McInnis) Spencer. The eldest child to True McInnis, Melody's father differs from that of Ayden's but they don't consider each other half-siblings at all. Melody has always been Ayden's rock and protector. Even though Ayden gave Melody a lot of trouble when they were younger, he still idolizes his sister. Melody is married to Kameron Spencer. 'Other Family' Uncles *Flynn McInnis Aunts *Kennedy McInnis *Loire McInnis Cousins *Ryder McInnis *Chloe Nelson - deceased *Levi McInnis *Lysette McInnis *Victoria McInnis *Lexa McInnis *Seraphina McInnis * Claira Beauchamp Ayden has many other cousins but they aren't as prominent in the family. In-laws *Brother-in-law: Kameron Spencer Nieces/Nephews * Arwyn Spencer Hogwarts Years Sorted into Gryffindor like his father and uncle before him, Ayden busily tries to discover the identity of his mystery father. His favorite and strongest class is Charms, like that of his mother. His least favorite class is divination because he sees it as a pointless subject so much so that following his third year, he dropped it. He spends his days either in the library or on the lake looking for the Giant Squid. His best friend at Hogwarts is Makendra Cross whom he met at the lake in his first year and continues to remain very close with. O.W.Ls Defense Against Dark Arts: Outstanding Charms: Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration: Acceptable Potions: '''Exceeds Expectations '''Astronomy: Acceptable History of Magic: '''Poor '''Ancient Runes: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: '''Outstanding N.E.W.Ts '''Defense Against Dark Arts: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations Potions: '''Exceeds Expectations '''Astronomy: Acceptable History of Magic: Acceptable Ancient Runes: '''Outstanding '''Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Adult Years Ayden works as an Investigator for the MLE Squad in the Ministry of Magic. He plans to pursue a career as a Hit Wizard. Relationships Currently Seeing: Makendra Cross GP Involvement Quotes "...Fear is only an emotion, it's something that bubbles up inside you. But bravery is a quality that is part of you and won't go away." -To Makendra Cross in'' Reflections on the Future in the Shadows of the Past '' "...I don't think any of us are ever really ready for what the real world outside school will bring. It's scary and there are things out there that could harm us, more than just rogue trolls and Venomous Tentacula." - to Makendra Cross in Reflections on the Future in the Shadows of the Past "Ha ha, funny Dee. No I'm not looking for costume ideas, don't need 'em. You could always go as yourself, it's bloody terrifying enough I'd wager." -to Deidre Pendragon in I Have to do What? "Hopefully squished under someone's foot or in a potion in the dungeons..." -to Effie Sargeant and Deidre Pendragon on Harold the pet tarantula in I Have to do What? See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Wizard Category:Iron Category:McInnis Category:Old Families Category:Hogwarts Category:Gryffindor Category:Ministry